Caring Humans
by KensiCallenRock
Summary: Callen and Buddy...Written for the NCISLAMagazine Challenge 2.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles. Written for the NCISLAMagazine Challenge 2. Please, let me know what you think.

~CALLEN AND BUDDY~

"Good afternoon. I'm G. Callen, Agent in the CIA. Our Agency has been collaborating with PETA Asia-Pacific over the last five years. Our major concern is alerting people to the cruelty committed against animals. I'm delighted to speak to you this afternoon."

_Callen breathes in_

"The definition of human being: a man, woman, or child of the species _Homo sapiens_, distinguished from other animals by superior mental development, power of articulate speech, and upright stance. Human beings are the species capable of caring for someone other than self.

And, the definition of that care? Provision of what is necessary for the health, welfare, maintenance, and protection of someone. Simple term for the good guys. I like to call them _caring humans_."

_The group ripples with a polite laugh._

"Those that are the antonym of _caring humans_ are human beings who don't care. One prime example of this are those who torture animals. This crime happens every single day, and takes place all over the entire world.

If human beings are those who have an understanding of caring, why do they abuse their animals?

And, if human beings are those capable of being the good guys, why are they neglecting their animals?

Apparently, some of us human beings have forgotten the respect deserved by all animals.

All animals have the ability to suffer in the same way and to the same degree that humans do. They feel pain, pleasure, fear, frustration, loneliness, and love. Whenever we consider doing something that would interfere with their needs, we are morally obligated to take those needs into account.

We believe that every creature with a will to live has a right to live free from pain and suffering. And the most important thing? We have to respect them.

Only prejudice allows us to deny others the rights that we expect to have for ourselves. Whether it's based on race, gender, sexual orientation, or species, prejudice is morally unacceptable. _Caring humans _would never participate in such a thing. We are the ones capable of being the good guys.

Like I said at the beginning, our major concern is alert people to this serious issue. I strongly believe that all of us are capable of struggling against injustice in all its forms."

_Callen breathes in again._

"During Nelson Mandela's 19 years imprisonment on Robben Island, one particular commanding officer was the most brutal of them all. I would like to read you from Mandela's writings:

"A few days before Badenhorst's departure, I was called to the main office. General Steyn was visiting the island and wanted to know if we had any complaints. Badenhorst was there as I went through a list of demands. When I had finished, Badenhorst spoke to me directly.

He told me he would be leaving the island and added: 'I just want to wish you people good luck'. I do not know if I looked dumbfounded, but I was amazed. He spoke these words like a human being and showed a side of himself we had never seen before. I thanked him for his good wishes and wished him luck in his endeavours.

I thought about this moment for a long time afterwards. Badenhorst had perhaps been the most callous and barbaric commanding officer we had had on Robben Island. But that day in the office, he had revealed that that there was another side to his nature, a side that had been obscured but still existed.

It was a useful reminder that all men, even the most seemingly cold-blooded, have a core of decency and that, if their hearts are touched, they are capable of changing."

A powerful testimony. If our words or our actions touch the hearts of abusers, they will certainly change. They will stop abusing animals."

_Callen makes eye contact with his audience._

"Thank you very much for your attention."

_Callen ends his speech and is applauded by the room. _

"Thank you, Agent Callen." The CIA Director says, greeting Callen as he exits the room. "Your speech was perfect to celebrate the alliance between the CIA and PETA Asia-Pacific."

"Sir, the pleasure was mine." Callen says, smiling.

Now that the meeting has ended, Callen just wants to go home.

"Callen, wait, please. We need to talk." A feminine voice says as he moves toward the building exit.

Callen turns around to face her.

"Tracy, we don't have anything to talk about." Callen tells her, firmly.

"Callen, I want to apologize for what happened."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Callen says, leaving Tracy alone.

Callen's P.O.V

The alliance between the CIA and the PETA Asia-Pacific started when was reveled that U.S soldiers were trained to kill tame animals.

This year, the CIA scheduled a meeting with the defenders of animal rights. Due to that, some agents were invited to make a speech, which I accepted.

I accepted it, because I had already testified an animal cruelty case: an extremely meek dog was tied to a car and then dragged. His name was Buddy.

Buddy's owner stopped near a shopping center, untied him (he was alive) and simply walked away.

I found him. Buddy was seriously injured, and I took him to a nearby veterinary clinic immediately. Fortunately, he survived.

I adopted him. If anyone could imagine the loneliness this dog was feeling, it was me. I grew up feeling exactly the same thing. I still feel it. I still feel me alone.

I thought this feeling might disappear if I settled down and had a family.

But I can't put the people I love in danger. I can't have a family. I can't let myself love.

But, I fell in love with Tracy. And that was my biggest mistake. Tracy is the kind of person that uses the mission over her partner.

Buddy was the only person…Person? Yes, person, that supported me, that comforted me when I needed it.

I think that he grounded me. It's why all animals deserve a home and care. Because they are the real guardian angels.

Like Buddy was mine, and always will be.

~CALLEN AND BUDDY~

* Bibliography

"Long Walk To Freedom" by Nelson Mandela – Bad by name; bad by nature?

PETA Asia-Pacific / Why Animal Rights?


End file.
